


Belonging

by GingerFerret



Series: 100 - 300 Words of Draco/Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Suggestive, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: When young and in love...





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)

Pale hands tangling lightly in dark hair. 

Soft sounds of lips and tongues mingling sweetly, punctuated by breathy whispers of encouragement. 

A rustle of fabric as tanned hands seek out the taut skin of a trembling stomach. 

A moan. A shiver. A sigh. 

The loosening of a red and golden tie by long, adept fingers. Warm, questing lips on scorching skin. 

The tip of a tongue going ever lower - an answering moan. 

Flushed faces and sparkling eyes exchanging heated looks, supple lips murmuring sweet nothings. 

Outside, the sun has long since set beyond the horizon. 

In here, two boys confirm each other's existence by each kiss, each touch, each whispered promise.


End file.
